Frequently, printed circuit boards are connected by socket terminated cables. The socket is mated with a plug soldered on the circuit board. Such circuit boards are subject to occasional vibration and other undesired movement which may cause the connectors to loosen and ultimately become disconnected. An additional problem encountered with such interconnect cabling is the possibility that the plug and socket forming the connection will not be in the desired alignment when mated thus resulting in malfunction or damage to the circuitry mounted on the circuit board.